


Maybe?

by Exponentially_me



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exponentially_me/pseuds/Exponentially_me
Summary: They always say that when you love something, let it go, and if it comes back to you then it's yours forever. I used to love the thought of it, but that was back then. Way back then, like, my last life back then. They also used to say that when you meet your soulmate and had an unhappy ending you would be reborn again with the same soulmate to retry, and it would keep happening until both of you are satisfied with the outcome. I didn't believe that until I was reborn with the memories of the last life I had, but I'd rather not speak of that.Jeongin was just trying to have live his second life, why does it have to be so hard?





	Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Layni1771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/gifts).



> Written in Jeongin's POV

They always say that when you love something, let it go, and if it comes back to you then it's yours forever. I used to love the thought of it, but that was back then. Way back then, like, my last life back then. They also used to say that when you meet your soulmate and had an unhappy ending you would be reborn again with the same soulmate to retry, and it would keep happening until both of you are satisfied with the outcome. I didn't believe that until I was reborn with the memories of the last life I had, but I'd rather not speak of that. 

That was a sad and unfortunate ending. Memories I don't ever want to recall again. I had learned to suppress them when I was young, so I didn't have to deal with them later in life. Sometimes a memory or two would come back, but it was never anything really bad so I didn't mind them. I lived life as best as I could, for both my parents, me, and my past life. I got good grades in school, I gamed, I had adventures with my friends. I was living life to the fullest. 

However, time for college came. In my last life, I hadn't gone to college. I had died before I could even take the entrance exams. It was a whole new experience, well, it would be anyway since my last life was so long ago, but-- yeah, new experience. I was a mix of worried and happy to go. I was happy because it meant that I was getting older and becoming an adult, but I was worried because I had never lived alone before. How was I supposed to live? Would I even be okay the next time I saw me parents? I didn't know. 

The first year of college is always the toughest. It's hard getting used to the schedule you make for yourself. I live out of town so I also had to find a job to support myself. I would've never thought I would take the job of being a pizza delivery boy, but here I was, at the old pizzeria with this stupid helmet on and pizzas strapped to the back of the little scooter they provided for me, in the middle of the night. Like, it was almost 10 PM. Why do you need 5 pizzas at 10 PM?

I huffed and cracked my knuckles. Last delivery of the night, thank god. I hated this job, I hated these customers, I hated this stupid scooter, I hated this stupid shift, I hated the entitled co-workers, and I hated that I had school in 9 more hours. Why did I give myself morning classes? Why did I chose morning classes? Didn't I learn from all those times at school when I fell asleep during the morning classes? Apparently not, because I have a 7:30 class in the morning. And of all things, history! History in the morning! Talk about setting myself up for failure.

"Hey, Jeongin. Are you okay?" My coworker, Seungmin asked and I nodded at him, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired. Are you leaving?" I asked while getting the scooter ready to leave.

"Yeah. My shift is over so I'm going home. Get back safe kid." He patted the helmet harshly with a big grin on his face, making me scowl at him.

"You're not even a year older than me."

"But I am~" He cooed and laughed, pinching my cheeks carefully so that my braces didn't scratch my cheeks. I narrowed my eyes at him and he just shrugged with that stupid grin.

"Let go. I have to go deliver these by..." I checked my watch and nearly had a heart attack, "10 minutes!"

I wheezed and slapped his hands off of me, turning to grab the stupid motor scooter's handles, "See you tomorrow!" I yelled while struggling to get the scooter on the road. All I heard was a faint 'Okay!' and an obnoxious laugh after. 

I sped down the road like my life depended on it, because it did. If I delivered these late then my boss would have my head. 5 pizzas for free? That's about $70! It's a good thing the house I was delivering to was close because I had gotten there at with 2 minutes to spare. I shook my head and grabbed the card slider attachment, along with the 5 Pizzas. It was a struggle, but I made it to the house. It was blasting music, but it wasn't all that loud and it didn't reek of alcohol so it wasn't a party, right?

I rang the doorbell and waited for about a minute before the door opened. I put on a fake smile and held out the pizzas with one hand, making sure they didn't fall.

"5 large cheese pizzas?" I asked and the guy nodded,"That will be $76.84. Cash or card?" I asked and the guy looked at me and then back into the house.

"Hey, the pizza is over $70. Come pay," I heard the dude say to someone in the house. I was kinda shocked. The guy had a baby face but the voice of an old man. I also heard grumbling and angry footsteps to the door. Then a really handsome guy came into my view. He his features were beyond handsome, actually. He had a nice V jawline with cute slightly chubby cheeks, puffy lips, but not too puffy, these cute almond shape eyes and a mole on the right side of the spot under his eye. He was breathtaking, and very familiar looking. 

The guy handed me his card and I snapped out of it. I swiped his card and handed him my phone to sign the receipt. I didn't even notice the other dude taking the pizzas from my hand and disappearing, but it happened apparently. He handed me back my phone and our hands touched. I felt the sparks travel up my body. It made me shiver. We made eye contact and I could see the color of his eyes change from dark brown to a light blue, and I bet my eyes were that same color. We were soulmates. 

I could feel my body start to shake as we stared at each other. I started to tremble and I did what my instincts told me to do. I took my phone back and bolted. I wasn't ready for that. Not again. I but my lip as I sped back to the pizzeria, ignoring the safety rules, because who really follows those anyway? (A/N: Everyone should. Be safe drivers!) As long as I didn't get into an accident, cause an accident, or hit someone, no one cared. I didn't care. I just needed to get out of there, and quickly. I could feel something coming on, but I didn't know what. 

I clocked out as soon as I walked in and I left just as fast. I rushed to my apartment, struggling with my keys because I was shaking so badly. Once I got in, I closed the door and sat against it. I could feel the tears start to fall, but I didn't know why. I didn't know why I was being so emotional, I just was and I couldn't stop it as much as I tried. And so, I cried, and cried, and cried until at least midnight. I was physically and mentally exhausted by then. I was basically crawling into my room. It was a good thing I lived alone, because I was a mess. 

That night I kept dreaming of the past and my past. I wasn't okay with it. The dream was a replay of my life and I didn't know how to stop it. All I could see was the younger me growing up in a small town and moving around middle school. I met him for the first time there. He was 1 year my senior and we only found out because we bumped into each other in the bathroom. We talked it out and decided to try it, however relationships like that weren't accepted then. We had to keep it a secret and it was hard. I could hardly see him because he was busy with school and studying. When our bodies started to feel weak we would meet on the roof and hold hands, but that was it. I lived my life in pain then. We played by society and it ruined the both of us. We were caught one day, holding hands and scolded by the teacher. Our classmates had started to bully us because of it. It had gotten to the point where I couldn't even move schools because the reputation follows you and every school around the area knew about it. It only ended because someone had pushed me out of the window at school and I fell wrong. I was nearly dead, and because of me, my soulmate was nearly dead as well. I ended up dying after I had an allergic reaction to some medication they tried to give me. 

I had hardly slept that night. I woke up after an hour of sleep because of the past memories and every time I slept, I would see the life flash before me and wake up. I was a mess that morning. I felt dead on several levels. Why did life had to be so tough? I threw on some new clothes, brushed my teeth carefully, and combed my hair. I would shower later. I was off today. I packed up my backpack and walked out my apartment and to my college. My first class was the first building I saw, so thank god for that. I walked in at 7:25 AM and took my regular seat, resting my head on the desk. 

"Well you look dead." I heard from the spot next to me.

"Shut up, Jisung. You're too loud." I buried my face in my arms more and sighed, at Jisung's laugh. How was he so energetic in the mornings? I don't get it. He doesn't even drink coffee to be that hyper.

"How was work last night? Seungmin said you freaked about almost being later to deliver." I sighed loudly and sat up, and weird as it sounds, Jisung is actually a close friend of mine. I sighed again, looking at Jisung with a tired expression.

"It was a mess.. I met them," I said and dramatically went back to my position before.

"What do you mean you met them?" Jisung asked and I rolled my eyes, turning my head to look at him.

"What do you think I mean, genius?" I asked and it took Jisung a while before he realized. He knows about my past and why I lived so freely now. That's why I trusted him with this information.

"You did? What was their name?" He asked and I shook my head. We used the terms they and their because even if time has changed, it's still not totally acceptable to have another male soulmate.

"I didn't get it," I hummed and Jisung, being Jisung, just gave me a look, "I panicked, okay." I said and Jisung rolled his eyes at me.

"You're never going to reconnect that way."

"Good." 

While waiting for the class to start, he started to bother me about it, but the professor came in so we all had to shut up. Jisung gave me that look that said I had to explain everything after class and I expected it. It would be kinda hard to explain though. Jisung hasn't gone through it so he doesn't know. He barely knows about his own soulmate so why would he relate to my horrible past? Okay, it wasn't that bad, but it was completely traumatizing to me. Me, who was bullied because of how I was born. Me, who basically was pushed out a window at school and nearly died. It wasn't fair. I can't change my soulmate, and I can't choose who I want to be with. If I could, it wouldn't be him. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Class had ended too soon for my liking. Being in class and actually focusing on what the teacher had to say was a great distraction to my inner panic and now that it was over, I had to explain myself to Jisung and attempt to get over that trauma. Not the falling out the window part, I could live with being pushed out the window and not regret the life I've lived. No, I was worried about explaining the toxic relationship I had with him. The same man who would only look at and held my hand because he needed to. The one that foolishly made my heart want to jump out my chest to run to him. The same man I loved because of his personality. His sweet smile, his puffy lips, the mole under his gorgeously big brown eyes, his stupidly large hand with long, skinny fingers that fit perfectly in mine. The same man that was scared of the society and played by the rules. The one that everyone had fallen in love with, without knowing who he was. The one that was supposed to be mine, but was everyone else's instead. 

A slap on the back along with the horrible feelings I tried so hard to suppress hit me all at once and I was gasping for breath. "Bro, are you okay?" Jisung's squirrel like face came into my view, and too close for comfort. On instinct, I shot up and back, hitting my head on the desk above mine and then i wheezed in pain and kneeled over, hitting my forehead on my desk. Thank god everyone else was gone because that would've been so embarrassing for people to witness. I was whining and wheezing, hurting both physically and emotionally. There was this huge block of guilt on my chest and I don't quite know why. I was a good kid, why am I feeling guilty?

"Are you okay?!" Jisung asked while checking to make sure I was actually okay. I think I was okay but along with the spots of pain, my braces had cut the inside of my cheeks, I bit my tongue the first time I hit my head and I could feel his worry about the sudden bursts of pain. Damn, I forgot he could feel my pain and we can feel each other's emotions. This is the worst, "Do I need to take you to the nurse?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's go find a safe spot to talk at before I end up dying today." I joked, rubbing the back of my head. Jisung didn't find my joke very funny, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I just needed a place where I couldn't get more seriously injured. I started to pack my bag carefully, making sure everything was in the correct spot before I got up with my bag in hand and followed Jisung to wherever he deemed safe enough.

We ended up at a cafe that Jisung really liked. Not for the coffee, and not for the strong espresso, but because the hot chocolate had peppermint and salted caramel in it. I can't blame him, it was really good, but I preferred to drink their variety of teas. My favorite is the Earl Gray tea. I don't know what they put in it, but the tea is rather soothing with a slightly bitter taste when it first hits the tongue, and as it goes down it leaves a sweet trail behind it that makes you want to just drink it more. I'm sure there's a hint of orange or some kind of citrus in it, because you can taste it before it turns fully sweet. I really like it and I would buy a pack, but I did it once and messed it up, so never again. 

"So, what happened?" He asked once we had our drinks in our usual corner of the cafe.

"Well... I worked late last night, right?" Jisung nodded and happily sipped his hot chocolate. I doubt he was really processing any of this new information because he was so infatuated with his drink, but he asked so I'll tell him, "I met him. We made eye contact, and then I panicked and my flight or fight instinct kicked in. I bolted."

I shrugged my shoulders slightly and Jisung just looked at me.

"What?"

"You mean to tell me, you met your soulmate and just ran?" He asked and I nodded. It wasn't that complicated, "Why?!" He asked and I looked at the tea in my hand.

"We met before. My last life." I said and Jisung looked like he was trying to recall the day he was born or something.

"What happened? All I know is that you died early."

"Well. I won't go into detail, that's a conversation for when you get me drunk, but he was a jerk, we were found out, I was bullied and pushed out the window. I died by an allergic reaction to medication." I took a sip of my tea and closed my eyes, savoring the lovely taste.

"Wait, you didn't die from the fall, but an allergic reaction? To medication?" He asked and I nodded my head. That was basically what happened, so, "What a shitty way to die dude."

"I know."

\------------------------------------------------------

After that, Jisung had gotten a text from his soulmate about a quadruple date and how one of his friends needed a date, so he asked me. I was told food would be paid for so I agreed. Who turns down free food? All I had to do was talk to the dude and try not to be too awkward, sounds easy enough. That was later tonight so I had time to pick and outfit and look presentable at least. I was told nothing too fancy and thank god because I don't have a suit. I wasn't told where we were going, but I was okay with wherever since I wasn't picky about my food. Food is food and it's all lovely in a way. 

That was my motivation throughout the day. When I would feel sad about something my stupid classmates did, I would think about the food and how lovely it was that I didn't have to pay and I felt better. It was kinda sad, but I've been eating ramen for almost every meal since I was pretty much broke so. Anything that gets me going has to be good, since classes made me want to drop out and the people here didn't help me stay positive at all. It was a good thing Jisung was around to keep positivity around, because man. Everyone complains about something. 

Classes passed by at an okay speed and now I was at my apartment getting ready for this quad date. I just threw on some nice jeans and a regular shirt with a flannel. It didn't scream lazy but at the same time it said I didn't waste my time. I left my hair relatively the same since I really didn't want to do my hair. I always mess it up so I'd rather just let it live natural. But I was also just really lazy and gave up on my hair since the date was soon. I'd rather not do something than do it partially so. Its a bad way to think but really, why would you only do something part way? You gotta commit to everything you do. 

Jisung texted me saying he was here so I left my apartment. We met at the front and I saw his soulmate, Minho waving at me. I waved back and he came to give me a hug. Minho and Jisung worked well together. They were both affectionate, but Minho is usually more soft spoken wheres Jisung is usually more loud. They were exactly the same but at the same time, very different. It was refreshing to see. They would both argue but then cuddle in like, .02 seconds. They were an interesting pair, and being with them is never boring. You never know what they'll do or say. Like the one time Minho suggested offing people as a joke when he was getting ingredients to make food. 

"Thanks for agreeing kid. I promise you this guy isn't bad. In fact, I think you'll like him!" Minho chirped happily and took my hand, leading me to the car. Jisung whined from behind us while Minho chucked. I remember when my other friends joked and said that I wasn't the 3rd wheel but the 3rd person of a poly relationship. I smacked them all after, but I can see why. I'm always with them and Jisung is very playful and affectionate when we're together, and same with Minho when I'm invited out with them. It's just how they are, and there's no way to change it, especially since I didn't want to. They're fine the way they are. 

The whole car ride was just jokes and fake talking about most people we knew. It was fun and there was no harm because it was all fake and we really just talked about what we liked about them in a mean tone. I didn't even notice we arrived until Minho parked the car. We all got out and I saw Minho rush off to his friends. There were about 4 of them there.

"Where's the other one?" Minho asked and one of the older looking guys just smiled.

"He's running late, he should be here soon though."

"And you must be his date! Jisung told us a lot about you!" The blonde one was a bit hyper and started to talk nonstop while his soulmate, I believe, just smiled fondly at him. And I thought Jisung and Minho were a perfect pair. These guys look so in love that it hurts and I want to punch it. In a good way, because I always wanna punch cute things. 

I learned their names, and the gist of their personality in no time while waiting for my 'date'. The oldest one was Woojin. He seems to be normal, but he's not. He's loud and very talkative. He kind of reminds me of a dinosaur and bear mix. Then it was his soulmate Chan. Chan seems to be very fatherly. You can tell by the way he talks and cares for the others. He also seems very tired 25/8, but he tries his best to seem hyper and his actual age. Then it was Changbin, the quiet one of the pair, except he isn't quiet at all. He's very loud and they like to make fun of him a lot. I feel bad, but it's also really funny at the same time. The last one is Felix. Felix is Australian, along with Chan, and still learning Korean. He's very hyper and affectionate. He likes to cling onto the others when Changbin is busy. He kind of reminds me of Jisung. 

In about 10 minutes, my date finally came. I was talking to Jisung so my back was to him, but then I heard his voice and I just completely froze. Fate hates me, or maybe it's my friends that hate me.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." His voice sounded almost melodic to me. Why? It sounds the same as before I wonder if his name is still the same.

"Hey Hyunjin! You made it!" I heard Felix's deep voice and it all made sense to me. No wonder Felix kind of looked and sounded familiar, it was him last night!

"Hey, are you okay?" Jisung asked and I just nodded. I couldn't talk right now. I was still trying to process everything, but it didn't seem to be working for me.

"Anyway, let's go in." Chan said and we all started moving in. 

Felix and Changbin were happily talking to Hyunjin, and yes his name was still the same. I thought being named the same thing was purely coincidence, but I guess not. I was trying my best to avoid him so I stuck with Minho and Jisung in the corner where you couldn't really see me. We were only waiting for the table, and I had to come up with something to leave. I was probably going to be put in front of him while the other guys cooed at their soulmates. Wow, I signed up for absolute torture, didn't I? How could I be so stupid? Damn, I shouldn't have been convinced by the free food promise, because this is so not worth it. 

I was right about the tables. Jisung squished me on the inside of the table on the booth section. I was also next to Felix and Chan was on the end. Their soulmates were in front of them and Hyunjin sat in front of me. I covered my face with the menu the whole time. I could hear the others talking while I just started blankly at the names of the different type of food.

"He's only here for the food." Changbin said with a laugh at the end and I could basically see Jisung's smile from the tone in his voice.

"Yup! Free food get's everyone." He slung an arm around my neck, startling me so I dropped the menu. I heard a small gasp and I felt my heartbeat start to quicken, and a wave of shock. I looked up by instinct and made eye contact with Hyunjin, who was staring at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

The others were confused, I was confused and anxious. It was not good for any of us. Silence overtook the table and no one said a word. It was just the others staring at Hyunjin and then at me because I'm more than just a little sure our eyes were bright blue at the moment.

"Okay, who's ready to--" Everyone's attention flashed to the server who was now stuttering and walking back, "I-- I'll be back when you guys are ready--"

The silence was now replaced by little giggles and laughs from everyone besides Hyunjin and I. I was looking at the menu again while he was staring at me. I could practically feel his eyes burning holes into me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and Jisung noticed.

"Excuse us! I need to go to the bathroom." Jisung chirped with fake happiness and pulled me with him. 

I was both thankful and horrified. I was glad that he took me away from Hyunjin's stares but I was scared of the questions he was gonna ask.

"So, Hyunjin?" Jisung asked the moment we stepped into the bathroom.

"Yes?" I scratched the back of my head with a shrug.

"What happened? You're more than just awkward with him." Jisung gave me a serious look and I had to swallow the lump in my throat. Jisung knows me well, he knows when I'm lying and this look said I couldn't lie. My thoughts started to trail off, where do I start? Do I go into detail? Will this change his perspective of him? Of me? The thoughts swarmed in my head and before I could answer, the door opened to reveal Minho. 

"I ordered your food and drinks, so you should tell me what's going on." Minho said, giving me the same look Jisung was.

"This isn't fair--"

"All is fair in love and war. Spill kid. I've never seen you so tense." I just sighed in defeat and dragged them out of the bathroom to the outside of the restaurant.

"You want honesty? Hyunjin is my soulmate--"

"No shit." Minho snorted and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hush. I'm trying to tell you what's going on here." Minho snorted again and Jisung smacked him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm trying to hear what's wrong with my best friend here. Even though I already know-- I still want to hear the actual problem!" Minho rubbed his shoulder and then rolled his eyes at his obnoxious boyfriend. 

So we sat there for about 15 minutes while I explained my horrible past with Hyunjin. Minho was actually serious and when I was done with that story, I could see the pity in his eyes. That was something I didn't want to see.

"I don't want to fall in love again. It was a pain--"

"You're scared of your story repeating," Minho said, and I nodded. He was basically right, "Okay, but you didn't die from the fall, but the medication? That sucks."

"That's what I said!" Jisung borderline shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Not the point! The point is, he was a jerk and I don't want to make the same mistakes as last time," Jisung glanced past me and I huffed, "I just... I don't know what to do. Last time it felt like I was the only one who felt something. Like I was the only one that cared."

Minho and Jisung were making weird gestures and my face knitted in confusion. I felt a sudden surge of pain and sadness wash over me and I frowned. Why?

"I'm sorry." I heard a soft voice from behind me and I turned with wide eyes. Hyunjin was there with a frown on his face.

"I--"

"It's my fault." I couldn't deny that statement, because it was his fault. Not that I died, but because I didn't receive what I needed.

"Hyunjin--"

"The food is ready, we should all head in." He cut me off but I could feel the stinging of pain in my chest. He left and then Minho and Jisung took my hand, leading me in.

"Smile, pretend that everything is okay." Minho whispered and I nodded, plastering on a fake smile. 

The whole 'date' was spent with Hyunjin being sulky and making my chest hurt while I at least pretended to be okay. After the dinner, which reminds me, Minho knows me very well and I was happy with what he ordered me, we went on a walk. I was squished between Minho and Jisung while they playfully argued. They made me feel at least a little better. My chest didn't hurt as much, which was a good thing. Then we went to play at an arcade. I watched the couples compete in little silly games for little kisses and food. It was disgustingly adorable and I wanted to both throw up and coo at them. Then Minho dropped me off at home so I could nap before my shift at the Pizzeria. It was a pretty okay day.

I woke up at about 6:40-ish PM and I sighed. I probably slept about 30 minutes but it was okay. 30 minutes was just enough sleep to get me up and going. Oversleeping would mean I was tired and groggy so that was bad. I sighed and put on my uniform, walking out of the house. The Pizzeria was only like, a 10 minute walk from my apartment. It was close and payed well.. Sorta. Sometimes the customers were jerks, but I could handle it. I couldn't afford to quit. College was expensive and wow, I regret the choice, but whatever. I could get over that. 

I made it to work on time and I was greeted with Seungmin's smiling face. How can he just come into work so happy? I don't get it.

"Hi Innie~" Seungmin cooed and pinched my cheek. I gave him a grin and pushed him off of me.

"Hi Seungmin." I hummed and he frowned.

"It's hyuuuuung." He whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Seungmin Hyung." He just gave me a cheeky grin and I rolled my eyes, heading to clock in. I was serving until 9 then I would be on delivery duty, like always. They only give me the hard jobs because I was the youngest. It was so unfair, but whatever.

After work was done, which was around 11:30 since I had to close today, I felt a wave of nerves and anxiety was over me, but it wasn't me? It had to be Hyunjin. I just sighed and shrugged it off. His anxiety would melt away when he falls asleep. Probably. I was tired, I smelled because of the scooter, my butt hurt because the seat was broken, and I had 5 cups of coffee in the 4-ish hours I worked. The after effects of the coffee was hitting me hard. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up, but I had to wake up in about 6 and a half hours, not counting the time if I do my assignments. God, maybe I should just jump in front of a moving car, but I can't, I have a family that I like and responsibilities. I hate being an adult. 

*ting*

*ting*

My phone rang and I sighed, but pulled it out to see who in their right mind was messaging me so late at night.

'Hey, you might be tired, but can we meet at the park near the Pizzeria? You don't have to right now, but just know we need to talk.'

'Oh, this is Hyunjin, by the way.'

I let out another sigh and debated with myself whether I should go or not. If I do go now, I probably don't have to deal with him later. I'm also cranky when I'm sleepy so I might scare him off. However, I'm half asleep and I don't know what exactly will come out of my mouth, so both options were a risk. The question was, which risk is less painful in the end? And besides, maybe he wants to tell me that we should be friends? Anything was possible here. 

"Why do you look constipated? Are you okay?" A slap on the back snapped me from my thoughts and into reality.

"Yeah.. It's just. I'm kinda in a situation." I rubbed the back of my head and Seungmin looked at my phone.

"Hyunjin? Hwang Hyunjin? The popular guy at our uni Hyunjin?"

"He goes to our uni? Since when?" I frowned, trying to recall ever hearing his name.

"Since before you went there Innie-- What does he want with you?" Seungmin asked and I shrugged.

"I have no clue."

"Well, you have to go then! Don't keep him waiting!" Seungmin pushed me in the direction of the park and glared at me every time I turned around. He must really want me to go and meet Hyunjin. I just sighed in defeat because an angry Seungmin means more work for me. 

I shot Hyunjin a quick confirmation text about the meeting place and walked to the park as slowly as possible, enjoying the night breeze. It was times like these where you really appreciate your surroundings and the beauty of things. Though, I think it might just be me since I was half asleep and a tired me gets sentimental and very over sensitive about everything and anything, says Jisung. He was hard to trust because he gets sensitive too... Well.. He's always been sensitive, but he gets more sensitive than usual. We rub off on each other in many ways. 

The park slowly started to get closer and closer to me until I was there and I couldn't avoid my fate any longer. I saw Hyunjin on the swings and my hearts kinda skipped a beat. He was obviously thinking about something and he looked like a child. His puffy lips were slightly pursed as he stared at the flower in front of him, slightly swinging. Why was he so cute? It should be illegal. It just wasn't fair to me. I walked closer to him, clearing my throat once I was just a bit away from him.

"You wanted to talk?" His head snapped up at my voice and his slight frown turned into a big happy smile.

"You came?"

"Well, you asked to see me, so I don't see why not." He just grinned at me and my heart skipped another beat.

"I want to talk about us."

"I figured. Tell me what you want to suggest. Maybe I'll agree." I hummed soft and sat next to him on the swing. Maybe something could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic the first fic I've written with a word count over 2k. (I also tend to write when I'm tired? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this mess--)
> 
> P.S. 2 chapters will be posted later with 2 different endings.


End file.
